R R R
by Island Sweetheart
Summary: Return. Reason. Reach. Three ways that life's random events can be defined in Sarah, John, Derek, Cameron and Charlie's lives in a big way.
1. Return

About the end, the middle then fork in the road for Charlie Dixon and Sarah Connor.

Return

There is nothing more heartbreaking than seeing the joy from your child's face turn to complete agony. Sarah had explained to John that they _had_ to leave. There was no safe haven anywhere for them - even in the arms of someone who loves them.

Sarah stood at the window, waiting for John to finish packing. She was all ready to go. It didn't matter that Charlie had already asked her to marry him. She had a suitcase packed and ready-to-go at the start of the relationship.

"Sarah?"

She froze.

Arms wrapped around her waist as she felt him place kisses against the back of her neck. "Charlie…" Sarah fought back tears, faking a smile. "What are you doing home so early?"

Turning around, Sarah looked into Charlie's calm blue eyes. The light the shone above them made his blonde hair seem like a halo. His smile that seemed crooked at times, smiled just for her. It was the same smile that made her say yes to a date, yes to moving in and yes to be married.

Sarah should have never said yes but no - just to protect him.

"I can not wait to see you in a wedding gown…" Charlie teased, hugging his soon bride closer.

Sarah hugged back because she knew she could never be his bride.

Not when she was responsible for the lives of millions in the safety of her son, John Connor.

Charlie must have seen something in Sarah because he asked, "Are you okay?"

Sarah reversed gears and placed a huge smile. "Yeah… yeah. I'm just tired, that's all."

"I don't think so." Charlie narrowed his eyes, "You always breathe a little deeper when your worried or got something on your mind."

Sarah blinked. She hadn't realized that Charlie had learned to read her that well. She thought that she had kept him at a good enough distance to be close - but not _too_ close.

"No, I'm fine!" Sarah smiled again, this time letting her real feelings come through.

"Okay… If you say so." Charlie smiled, giving Sarah a kiss. He then turned to leave but gave Sarah a slight squeeze of her hand before leaving.

And that was the last time Sarah saw Charlie…

Now, Sarah stood in front of Charlie with a bleeding man under her hands. Memories of kisses, whispers and touches raced back to the woman. The look of confusion, hurt and amazement in Charlie's face caused a pain in Sarah's heart.

What had been but weeks for Sarah; it had been years for Charlie.

She should have never fallen in love with Charlie Dixon.

If she hadn't - he wouldn't be elbow-deep in Kyle Reese's brother's blood.

If she hadn't - he could have spared the heartache she caused in him when he finally saw her.

If she hadn't - he wouldn't even know what the future beheld and be able to live his life fearlessly.

Sarah fought back thoughts of an impending future with Charlie - the return of his love. She had to keep the thoughts away; that glimmer of a chance to have Charlie back into her life.

No… Sarah watched Charlie spring into action. He tended to the thick, red blood that seemed to pour out in gallons. Sarah couldn't help remembering how she was planning a small, quiet wedding - and even considering wearing an awful, white dress.

It would have been great.

It would have been wonderful.

Once Derek had been patched up and dressed, Charlie and Sarah had a talk. Sarah could see Charlie's face full of doubt - just like Dr. Silberman's and others like him. There was no use but to show proof.

It was Cameron's robotic eyes that proved her point.

It was also the six-foot tin man lying inside the garage.

At the end of the day - she found herself returning back into the safety of his arms.

That was the reason why she had fell in love with him - for the safety of his arms.

Yet, they parted and Sarah knew why - there was no safety for Charlie in her arms.

There could be no return to Charlie.

Or he would die if she did.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Island Sweetheart


	2. Reason

A story about a random day in the life of John Connor and Cameron Phillips.

Reason

John Connor opened the refrigerator, groaning at the bareness of the shelves. "Seriously… No one could find time to get shopping yesterday?" He closed it to find Cameron behind, staring attentively at him.

After a little jump of surprise, John shook his head. "I hate when you do that."

John sat at the small kitchen table just as Cameron placed a bowl and spoon in front of him.

"There's no cereal-"

Cameron placed a box of cereal on the table.

"And-" John began.

A carton of milk plunked onto the table.

John gave Cameron a look. "You don't know how to look," Cameron said.

John tried to keep from grinning, "You're spending too much time with my mom. You're starting to sound like her."

Before Cameron left the kitchen, she said "Your mom said the same thing about you."

John didn't let out a smile until Cameron was fully out of sight. If only Cameron knew how funny she was…

John glanced out the window as he ate his breakfast. Cameron was the latest Terminator to be sent to protect him from the future. This made her the second protector in the form of metal and fake skin.

John grinned - at least this one was a lot more pleasant to look at.

Looking out the window, Cameron appeared, walking towards the swing seat. She then stood still, turning her head from left to right. She was probably scanning the place - the daily routine of Cameron Phillips.

Yup. She even had a last name.

Well - at school it was Baum. She was supposed to be his sister.

His very lost, blank but _hot_ sister…

All the girls want to kill her; all the guys want to do her.

But at home - Cameron was a Terminator who was _not_ his sister.

And still very lost, blank but _hot_ Terminator.

Sarah and Derek wanted nothing to do with her; John couldn't help but be interested in everything she did.

John watched Cameron take a few books from her bag then placing it back in. He could tell the wind had started because it began to run through Cameron's hair. A few strands fell across her face before she took her finger and curled the hair behind her ear. The sun glinted through the leaves, running across her beautiful face…

Shut up, John. You're doing it again.

John growled at himself, standing up to leave for school.

* * *

It was lunch time and Cameron and John sat studying. Cameron had opened her textbook, looking up the word for _doxycyline_. John gazed at Cameron went through the motions of being human. "Why don't you rack your brain for an answer?" He asked. "You're already a walking dictionary."

"Not everything can be found in a chip," Cameron said.

"Did my mom tell you that?"

"No. Derek did."

John shook his head, "Those two really need to lighten up some days."

Cameron returned to studying her papers. "We should go to a movie tonight," she said.

John blinked, "What?"

Cameron looked back up, "A movie: a series of moving pictures on a screen."

"I know what a movie is, Cameron."

"Then we should go."

John couldn't think of anything; His mind had gone blank.

"Can you even _enjoy_ watching a movie?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's not like watching a security tape, Cameron."

"Yes. I understand."

John blinked. "Okay. Yeah," He shrugged. "It'll be nice to get out of the house tonight."

Cameron gave John a pearly smile before returning to her papers.

* * *

"A movie?" Sarah echoed the same blinking look John had earlier. "Why?"

Derek looked from John to Cameron then back. "Whose idea was this?"

Before John could answer, Cameron spoke. "Mine."

John gave Cameron a look.

"You don't even know what to do at the movies," Derek said.

"Yes, I do." Cameron tilted her head just slightly. "Sit. Watch. Eat popcorn."

"Of all the terminators out there," Derek growled, standing up to take his dish to the sink. "Why do we have a smart-ass one?"

John sighed, shaking his head; Sarah threw Derek a look.

Cameron, however, kept talking. "I would like to see a movie with John. I will be there to watch him. No trouble will come his way."

"Besides," John added. "We're not doing anything tonight. I would really like to see a movie. The last time I went to an actual movie theatre was-"

"When you were nine before they took me away to the hospital," Sarah finished.

All eyes were on Sarah who was lost in her thoughts for just second. Then Derek looked down at the floor; John couldn't think of anything; Cameron stood gazing at Sarah.

Sarah finally sighed, giving John a smile. "Why not? Life can happen for tonight; tomorrow we'll get back to Skynet."

"Thanks, mom." John paused to give his mother a smile before nodding to Cameron and they left the room.

* * *

John and Cameron sat down in their seats, right in the middle of the theatre. John could feel a wave of slight excitement - might just be the smell of popcorn - but he couldn't wait till the movie started.

"So what are we watching?" Cameron plopped down in the plush seats.

"The…" John glanced at his ticket stub, "Bourne Ultimatum."

"That's tight," Cameron pronounced, gazing at the screen and eating popcorn.

John grinned at her usual catchphrase before it his smile turned into a line. His mind began to think and a question emerged.

"Why did you want to see a movie?" John asked.

Cameron turned to John. "I wanted to see one with you." She popped another popcorn bit in her mouth.

"I know _that_ but _why_?" John asked, taking a sip from his drink. "I mean, you don't usually do things like this - unless it's part of some kind of mission in your chip or something."

"I met a girl in class today. She was new. She asked me whether or not I had ever been on a date."

John spurted out the coke, coughing out a "_Date_?"

Cameron took her hand and started patting John's back. "Are you okay?"

John waved his hands, signaling for her to stop. His coughing subdued before saying "You asked me out on a _date_?"

Cameron blinked her familiar blink look. "Yes, John. A date."

"Why?" John could feel his ears burning along with his blushing, red cheeks.

"My new friend had asked me before if I had a boyfriend which led to the discussion of dates. I told her I had a friend who was boy which she asked if we had been on a date."

"And _I_, presumably, am the friend who is a boy?"

"Yes."

"We're supposed to be brother and sister at school." John said.

"We were talking in a different context - outside of school. And outside of school," Cameron stated. "You are my friend who is a boy."

"Cameron…" John shook his head. "A boyfriend is someone who is romantically linked to a girl. A date is when said boy and said girl go out on to get to know each other - in a romantic way."

Cameron gazed at John, who could not stop blushing. "I see. Thank you for explaining."

John almost died from heart failure. Yet, he couldn't help but ask another question.

"So why did you ask _me_? What was your reason?"

Cameron turning to her companion, "My new friend told me that I shouldn't sit on my laurels. She told me I should ask someone out that I care about."

Tilting her head slight, she caught a little bit of the light from the projector. Her hair shined and her face haloed with light. "So I asked. I asked someone I cared about. I asked you."

Nothing could have stopped the redcreeping across John's face.

"That was my reason," Cameron then gave a big smile, popped popcorn in her mouth before turning back to the screen.

John couldn't help but smile. "Your reasoning is weird sometimes."

Cameron gave another grin. "My new friend told me the same thing - that I was weird," Cameron shrugged. "She said I was probably home-schooled."

John laughed, "If she only knew." He sat back, watching the opening trailers. "I'm glad you asked me out, Cameron."

Cameron, turning to face John, smiled. "I'm glad I did, too, John."

Then they sat back, watching a movie with not one thought to the reasons why they were different. Just two kids - watching a movie…

On a date.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Island Sweetheart


	3. Reach

A random night for Derek Reese and Sarah Reese. This is the last chapter in this three-part story. Thanks to those who reviewed!

Reach

Sarah Connor opened her eyes abruptly, shooting up from her bed. There always something at night and she never understood why she would try to even attempt to sleep.

"What hap-" A bare-chested Derek burst through the door, gun in hand.

Sarah put up her hands, "No, no. It's nothing."

Derek blinked as he lowered his gun. He watched Sarah place her hands on her head.

After a few seconds, Sarah noticed Derek still standing at the foot of her bed.

"You can leave," Sarah said. Pulling back up her heavy head, she noticed Derek giving her a strange look.

"That's why I won't sleep sometimes," Derek pointed to Sarah's head. "Nightmares… This is the fifth time this week."

It was Sarah's turn to blink. "You've been watching me."

"Might as well." Derek shrugged, "Don't trust the metal bitch. It doesn't really help at night that she's up and about, lurking while I sleep."

Sarah did not answer; She, too, have had the same thoughts.

"Don't tell John that," Sarah furrowed her brows.

Derek's eyes clouded, "He doesn't know any better."

Sarah closed her eyes, trying to cut out the screams that still etched in her head. The dreams were becoming more intense with every night. Sometimes they would stick with her through the daytime. The faces of terminators, of John dying or…

Derek gave Sarah another odd look.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Sarah asked sharply, opening her eyes.

Derek rounded to Sarah's bedside, "Can I sit?"

Without an answer, Derek sat. Sarah's eyes narrowed, she had never met a man as stubborn as Derek Reese.

Kyle was gentler; Derek was more head-on.

Leaning closely to the woman, Derek said "You really need some sleep, Sarah."

Blue eyes… Very calm, blue eyes.

Like Kyle's.

He wasn't Kyle.

Sarah quickly turned, getting up from the bed. She could tell Derek was watching her intently, she could tell from the warmth in her cheeks.

"And what do you think I should do?" Sarah shook her head, "its hard enough just to close my eyes."

Derek stood up then pointed to the floor. "I'll sleep here at nights. That'd way - if you do wake up - All you have to do is reach for me."

That was an unexpected gesture. "I don't know…"

Derek placed his gun on her dresser before looking back at her. "I wouldn't mind the company and that'd way… I can keep a closer eye on cybrog."

She wanted to mentally kick herself for thinking it but Sarah couldn't help it… The idea was not unwelcoming by the slightest. If she woke at night to see Derek, maybe it would calm her nerves down.

"I don't snore if it makes you feel better," Derek gently said.

Sarah smiled, "Maybe it could work."

Derek nodded, "I'll get my sheets from the living room."

Once Derek left the room, Sarah blew out a sigh. Was she wrong in thinking Derek could help her sleep better? Did she need Derek here? Did she want him close - for comfort or watch?

Did she really miss Kyle this much?

Derek isn't Kyle.

Sarah looked into the mirror, glancing to make sure… What the hell?

She didn't need to look good!

This is ridiculous!

Just as she turned to tell Derek she changed her mind, she saw him walk through the door. He had but one blanket for the floor, one to cover himself and a pillow. He had on sweats and a black tee showing off the muscles that flexed when he moved…

Sarah… you've seen him naked before. These thoughts will definitely get you in trouble.

Sarah wanted to tell Derek about her change of feelings. Instead, she said "Please don't tell John about… our - this - um…"

Derek blinked then slowly smiled; A small and subtle smile. "I won't. I'll be out of here before John wakes or even metal-head out there knows about it. I put on this tee just in case he did walk in on us and we could tell him some kind of story… like," he pursed his lips then snapped his fingers. "I fell asleep in here while we talked about some mission."

"John would never believe that."

Derek grinned, "Yeah. Telling him the truth would probably be the best."

"Only…" Sarah smiled, "If he walks in on us."

"Cameron will think it's odd that you're sleeping in here," Sarah said. "She might ask questions and I know that she'll ask John first."

"She rounds twice and that's before we all sleep. After that, she's in her room." Derek caught the look in Sarah's eyes. "I told you. Don't trust the bitch."

Sarah shook her head. "And you're sure we want to risk a possible walk-in by either of them?"

She didn't get an answer but instead, the low breathing from Derek's sleeping form.

Sarah bit her lip; she needed an answer.

"Derek…" Sarah said a little louder. "Are you sure this will work?"

Derek mumbled a few words before saying, "I don't know… don't know if it'll work." He yawned before turning over towards the window. "Just reach for me."

Sarah gathered her legs towards her, staring at Derek for awhile before displaying a smile across her face.

He wasn't Kyle.

He was Derek.

"Just… Sarah," Derek grumbled once again. "Just reach for me."

Sarah whispered back, "I will. I'll just reach."

Yes. He was Derek.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Island Sweetheart


End file.
